Cigarette-making machines which are adapted to take loose tobacco, compact the same, and inject the compacted tobacco in preformed paper cigarette tubes are well known. Examples of which include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,770,191 and 4,167,948 issued Sep. 13, 1998 and Sep. 18, 1979, respectively to Moscovitch. One may also refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,200; 3,127,900; and 3,886,952, all of which illustrate machines for filling the preformed paper cigarette tubes. The present invention machine is an improvement to the machine shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,191 (“the 191 patent”). The '191 patent is incorporated by reference in its entirety.